Dinner conversations
by Valkyrie skye
Summary: A little drabble with a Iron Maiden, a Amused Vampire, a nervous fledging, a frustrated priest, and a horny vampiress. slight AxI, Elizabeth BathoryxAA.


Dinner Conversations

By Valkyrie Skye

Really, it was quite the sight.

It was 6:30 PM and in the Hellsing household, it was time for dinner. However, tonight was special as Sir Integra Wingates Fairbrooks Hellsing has guests. Seated next to her is Alucard, he grinned at the sight, it was very amusing. Seated next to him was a very nervous Seras Victoria. The voice of Pip Bernedette is echoing in her mind trying to tell her to be strong in this tense setting, she can't afford to lose her head over this. But its very hard with the company they have _"Don't make eye contact with them"_ he would say with her. _"Especially with her. She'll take pleasure in picking your mind apart"_

Across from the two vampires sat Father Alexander Anderson. He was not pleased at all and was unforgiving of himself for ever agreeing to partake of food from this house of sin. He was angry at the maiden at the head of the table and at the creatures across from him. And he was especially disgusted at the creature who enthusiastically decided to sit next to him. Her red cat eyes were upon the priest's presence filled with lust and hunger. Smooth, red lips formed a toothy grin and her voluptuous body turned towards him as if to physically show her sexual readiness to the man next to her. Her dark, voluminous hair was up in a French twist with strands falling her pale face. If it wasn't for the recent pact she made with the Hellsing woman that she is not allowed to harm or engaged in wanton acts of any kind, she would have forced the priest on table and have her way with him.

She smiled further on the thought.

It was too silent as the tense dinner guests waited for the appetizers. This irritated the vampiress. She sighed, "Well if no one wants to make any small talk, i guess it is up to me." Her voice, a sultry eastern European accent. She turned to the father next to her "So, tell me, Father Anderson, with your amazing height, your manhood must be staggering."

"Erzebet!" Integra yelled

"That's it, i'm leaving" Anderson growled

"Anderson, sit!" Integra commanded.

The priest growled and looked at the young woman next to him. She lustfully smiled and crossed her legs. Erzebet wore a black short skirt and black leather boots. From his advantage, he can see down her gray low cut blouse the full ample breasts that rode high on her chest. Alex growled again, trying to keep the impure thoughts at bay and reluctantly sat down.

Integra looked at all the people in front of her with disdain "I allowed you all to be in my presence because there are matters to discuss and we shall discuss it like civilized..." she hesitated to use the words Human Beings, "...people. Alucard, I allowed your friend to be here with us, so please do try to contain her since it was you that sired her long ago."

"He may have sired me, but he does not control me. I drink blood of my free will unlike his sad little excuse for a fledgling over there."

"Why you little monsterous bitch..." Sera blurted out in a French accent.

"ENOUGH!" Integra yelled out. "Our appetizers are coming." and true enough, Walter came out with a cart of dishes. He placed a dish in front of each person. Two silver covered dishes for the humans, and three gold covered dishes for the vampires. He removed each one and rolled the trolley out. For the priest and the Hellsing woman, they have goose pate delicately placed on the china. For the vampires, bloodied fresh meat also delicately placed on the china. Alex raised his brow in disgust to the vampire's meal

"What the hell is that?" he muttered.

"Would you really like to know?" Erzebet purred "its mystery meat. Taste it, maybe you'll find out what it is before the rest of us." She laughed. She turned to look at the Hellsing woman finding the cold blue eyes searing directly at her as if to say 'You are treading on thin ice, Bitch.'

Erzebet simply smiled "My apologies." but all who heard that knew she meant not one word of it.

Integra shrugged it off "It matters not. Alexander, have you heard word from the Vatican about their decision concerning you?"

"Aye, I have a meeting with the new archbishop. I'm reported to go to Rome in a few days. Word is my position is looking bleak" he said, the last few words trailed off.

"I love Italy." Erzebet said dreamily, "So many interesting shops. For centuries, I have enjoyed buying the most interesting of gifts from there. I remember back in my days as a countess, I brought many things to amuse myself while my husband was away at war." she turned to the priest once more "Like obscene little sex toys, did you know I had one that was shaped like a man's penis? I had quite a time with that one." she chuckled.

Alucard almost choked trying to laugh, "Such the little slut, aren't you, cousin?"

She was in no way related to him, but it was something he fondly called her. Erzebet smirked "I almost broke it you know."

"Stop it!" Integra yelled out "I will not hear of this perversity anymore!"

"Oh my little virgin." Erzebet sighed, "You wouldn't know how it's like. The pleasures of sex, the wild fucking, pain and the pleasure. I'm pretty sure my dear cousin Vlad would LOVE to show you since the thought has been in his sick little head since you were young, blossoming, and very naive."

Alucard snickered.

Integra sighed. She looked at the people before her. One angry, frustrated priest, one nervous fledgling, one amused male vampire and one horny female vampire.

And one very upset, hungry, and sexually frustrated virgin Maiden to control them all.

This was going to be one long dinner.

End.


End file.
